Nicolas Tamichi
"No problem! If there is anything that tries to threaten my world, I'll be there to save it!" ~ Nicolas Tamichi. Nicolas Tamichi (ニコラス・タミチ, Nikorasu Tamichi) also known as by his stage name Eazy-Michi (イジー・ミチ, Ijī Michi) is the main character and protagonist of the Magical Boy Nicolas series and serves as the first mascot of Sprocket Rocket Entertainment. He is a happy-go-lucky guy who has loving family and friends and is surrounded by them. One day, at Hiroo Academy High School, he and his friend, Cristian Uzukato heard a cry for help as they ran to the surface and battled the alien and rescued Taruo. After rescuing Taruo, Nicolas and Cristian made a contract with him into becoming Magical Boys since they have heard about the evil aliens who have been sent by Venom into attacking the city of Hiroo. However, Nicolas and Cristian were not just the only two that were ready, Kiiro Mitsuruyo, Daisuke Maruno, Botan Guji and Akano "Bax" Kasai join in along with them. One day after, Nicolas and his friends fought an alien and after fighting the alien, Nicolas Tamichi started forming a group, revealed as Hiroo no Yūkana Senshi. Appearance Nicolas Tamichi is a human who has Brown hair and Brown eyes. In his Magical Boy form, he has Red hair and Red eyes. School Uniform Nicolas wears a tan jacket-like, white collared shirt with a grey tie, dark grey jeans and darker grey shoes. Magical Boy Nicolas wears a white shirt, Red jacket like, golden Diamond Necklace wrapped around his neck, white gloves, Red pants and brown boots. Hiroo no Yūkana Senshi Nicolas wears a black cap with the logo "Hiroo" on it, sunglasses, golden chain necklace, black jacket, black fingerless gloves, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. Casual Nicolas wears a short-sleeved red shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. History and Story Beginnings By the time January 2017 began, Nicolas was given pink hair, pink eyes, white shirt, pink jeans and red shoes. However, on January 16, 2017, Nicolas was given a Magical Boy outfit. After Nicolas' Magical Boy outfit was given, this had officially started the Magical Boy Nicolas series and it has become very successful as Nicolas became more of an inspiration from Madoka. When starting the Hiroo no Yūkana Senshi, also known as , Nicolas was also an inspiration from Haruhi Suzumiya and Eazy-E. Light Novels (2017 to Present) Nicolas has starred in the Mahou Shounen Nicolas Light Novel series as the main protagonist as he and his friends had gone on Alien hunting and battling off aliens and even Venom. New Changes as of 2019 After going through most of the multiple redesigns, Nicolas is now given a red color. Character History Birth Nicolas Tamichi was born and raised by Arturo and Sandra at the Hiroo Hospital. After being born and raised, Nicolas started his own life, being the happy-go-lucky person having family who surround him. Childhood At the beginning of Nicolas Tamichi's childhood, Nicolas was the normal type of person, but is still the Happy-Go-Lucky boy. As a child, Nicolas enjoyed playing video games. During around at that time, he had a younger brother, Munehiro and he treated him very nicely. A few years later, when they were both ready for school, starting with Hiroo Elementary School, Nicolas had always seen Munehiro being bullied by a group of bullies and it made Nicolas stand up for Munehiro and telling the bullies to leave Munehiro alone. Few years later, when Nicolas got into the 6th grade, he met Cristian Uzukato and the two have become best friends. Teenage Years After finishing 6th Grade, Nicolas started 7th Grade, in which he started going to Shibuya Middle School. Nicolas, however, still hangs out with his friend, Cristian, and made a lot of friends. After finishing middle school, Nicolas started going to his Teenage years. During his teenage years, he finished 7th and 8th Grade and went onto Hiroo Academy High School as a Freshman. During Nicolas' Freshman year, he still hangs out with Cristian Uzukato, and made a lot of friends, such as Kiiro Mitsuruyo, Daisuke Maruno, Botan Guji, Akano "Bax" Kasai, Samantha Akemine, Sandy Arahina, Michelle Ichikura, Memphis Tsuhuka, Julie Mikinazo and Nathan Karuchi. Before Nicolas' Sophomore year, Nicolas met Saori Masahina and they have became a romantic couple. At the beginning of his Sophomore year, he starts hanging out with Saori as much as he hangs out with his friends. At that time, he and Cristian heard a voice yelling for help as they ran to the surface, down in the hallway as they saw Taruo held hostage in a cage, captured by an alien. Nicolas and Cristian both fought the alien and rescued Taruo. After Taruo was rescued, Nicolas and Cristian made a contract with Taruo into becoming Magical Boys after they heard Taruo explaining to them that King Venom Alien has sent an army of his aliens from his army, known as Alienomanums, an evil organization led by Venom, to attack the city of Hiroo and to kill off human races and making it his land. Nicolas and Cristian agreed to protect Hiroo as Kiiro, Daisuke, Botan and Akano joined in. He's made some friends, Chisa Machinoko, Shizuko Taiyamo, Aina Izumi and Mimi Kimidori. The next day, Nicolas and his friends heard that the alien was being sent on a mission to kill more humans. This made Nicolas, Cristian, Kiiro, Daisuke and Botan fight off the alien, using their weapons and powers. After fighting the alien off, Nicolas had an idea to start off his own group, Heroes Of Hiroo. The next day, after school ended, Nicolas grabbed the two the tables and four chairs and placed them where anyone would face to face. Nicolas, however, pulled a desk and placed it where the tables were. This was the official start of having Heroes Of Hiroo being an after school club. A few days later, the Heroes Of Hiroo was turned into a Hip Hop Rap group as Akano joined int with them. Nicolas and all of his friends had been fighting off aliens and writing up their songs. After Nicolas and his crew fought the aliens, Nicolas knew that Venom was coming to the city of Hiroo and about to cause a mass murder on all humans and attacking the Heroes Of Hiroo. Saori, Chisa, Shizuko, Aina, Mimi and Samantha joined in with Nicolas and his friends to stop Venom. Later, Nicolas used his Grand Finale Wand in order to have Venom disappear and not come back. After using that Grand Finale Wand attack on Venom, and as Venom disappeared, Hiroo was safe and at its peace. Although, the Heroes Of Hiroo had done this twice, but in their Junior year, Nathan, Sandy, Michelle, Dalia, Memphis, Jessica, Giovanna, and Brenda joined in with the Heroes Of Hiroo by making a contract with Taruo into defending Hiroo and as Nicolas and all of his members fought Venom's aliens and even Venom twice as Hiroo was at its peace again. After High School One year later, one of Nicolas' enemies he knew from Phasepad, Sutībun Gihuku Tsumesu, rises from another dimension, sees a place he wanted to conquer, which was Hiroo. As Sutībun was ready to attack Hiroo, he had sent Kung-Fu Tsumesu Turtles, Lario, Muigi, and Oriba Tsumesu to attack Hiroo. Nicolas, Cristian, Kiiro, Daisuke, Botan, Akano, Nathan and all their teammates were ready to protect Hiroo again. First, Nicolas, Cristian, Kiiro, Daisuke, Botan and Akano heard an incident that was going on at the GameShop as they heard that Lario was going on a murderous rampage, killing customers with his fireball and killed two employees and even his brother Muigi. Nicolas and his teammates headed and defeated Lario. Later on, they had to fight more enemies, Kung-Fu Tsumesu Turtles and even Oriba. After defeating them, Nicolas, Cristian, Kiiro, Daisuke, Botan, Akano, Nathan, Saori, Chisa, Shizuko, Aina, Mimi, Samantha, Sandy, Michelle, Dalia, Brenda, Jessica, Memphis and Giovanna headed to where Sutībun's lair was at and fought him off as Hiroo was now at its peace again. Relationships with Other Characters Munehiro Tamichi Sandra Tamichi Arturo Tamichi Cristian Uzukato Nicolas and Cristian have became best friends since they were in the 6th grade. Over the years later, Cristian has joined Nicolas in occasions, especially in Hiroo Academy High School. Kiiro Mitsuruyo Kiiro and Nicolas are really good friends along with Cristian. Before Kiiro joined Nicolas' Heroes Of Hiroo group,Nicolas had given Kiiro a flyer to join the club, which made Kiiro join the club. After Kiiro joined his club, Nicolas had given Kiiro his rap name, "Kii-Kyube", like how Nicolas had given Cristian his rap name, "MC Crez". Botan Guji As much as Nicolas, Cristian and Kiiro are good friends, Nicolas and Botan are also good friends as well. As much as Botan had always been a DJ, along with Daisuke, for Nicolas' group,he had also helped the boys fight the evil aliens and protect the city of Hiroo. Daisuke Maruno Daisuke and Nicolas are also good friends as well. For Daisuke, he is only a producer for Nicolas' rap group since he and Botan are DJ's and music producers. Akano "Bax" Kasai Nicolas and Akano are very good friends. Akano was very welcomed to join Nicolas' club room and his rap group since he knew that Nicolas' group was about protecting the city of Hiroo, he began to join him. Nathan Karuchi Taruo During Lunch, Nicolas and Cristian heard an echo, coming from the hall, which made Nicolas and Cristian ran there to find out where it was coming from. Suddenly, they knew it was an evil alien, who had captured Taruo, which made Nicolas and Cristian Fight the alien in RPG styled. After the alien was defeated, Taruo had warned that Nicolas and Cristian that Venom had sent his army of aliens to attack the city of Hiroo. Nicolas had agreed into making a contract with him into becoming a Magical Boy. After Nicolas formed his Heroes Of Hiroo club, Taruo became Nicolas' manager. Saori Masahina Saori is Nicolas' love-interest. They both have always hung-out every morning and lunch at Hiroo Academy High School. Usually after School, She loves to invite Nicolas into hanging out with her at her place. Saori, however, always loves Nicolas' music since she heard about his Hiroo no Yūkana Senshi group. According to Arc 1, She also joined Nicolas' group and into becoming a Magical Girl. Chisa Machinoko Nicolas and Chisa are also good friends as much with everyone else he knows at Hiroo Academy High School. Just like how Nicolas and Saori are a couple, he knows that Chisa and Cristian are a couple as well. Nicolas doesn't know anything much about Chisa, but the friendship may have to do something about it in the upcoming sequel, which will be Arc 2. Shizuko Taiyamo Aina Izumi Mimi Kimidori Kazuhiro Tamichi Nicolas and Kazuhiro are considered "rivals." They have also tend to do their rivalry battle thing just to get something out of their systems. Not only that they are rivals, they are also friends at the same time. Takeo Uzukato Nicolas doesn't know much from Takeo. After Kazuhiro and Takeo had told him their backstory of how they used to live with Venom and betrayed him, it made Nicolas always say, "I see.." Artemis Arrora Artemis is Nicolas' older cousin from Hiroo Academy High School. Sometimes, they had always chat in the mornings and lunch. Luca/Luciana Marino Samantha Akemine On the second day of Hiroo Academy High School, Nicolas sees a new transfer student coming to his school, which makes him happy to greet Samantha. Sometimes, they have always talk and hang out. When it comes to this protecting Hiroo, ithad also made Samantha wanna join the club, which Saori, Chisa, Shizuko, Aina and Mimi in according to Arc 1. Sandy Arahina Michelle Ichikura Dalia Akagikiho Memphis Tsuhuka Brenda Suzuhicha Jessica Rakanuyi Giovanna Rakanuyi Julie Mikinzao King Venom Alien Nicolas and Venom are completely enemies. Since Nicolas has heard Taruo mentioning that Venom had sent his army of aliens to attack the city of Hiroo, it made Nicolas to become a Magical Boy, fighting all the aliens, and defeating Venom himself. Sutībun Gihuku Tsumesu Nicolas and Sutībun were once friends on Phasepad. Things had gotten too complicated, especially Sutībun kept sending him weird messages saying "from Firippu", and "from Oriba". When Nicolas showed this type of conversation to Sandra, she stood up for Nicolas, telling Sutībun that "It's best not to talk to Nicolas anymore. These messages are quite disturbing." and she would have to "Contact Phasepad about this." After that, she and Nicolas blocked all of Sutībun's accounts on Phasepad. Oriba Tsumesu Trivia * Nicolas was an inspiration from Madoka Kaname from Akiyuki Shinbo's Puella Magi Madoka Magica series ** According to Nicolas' armband he wears for his club room, he was also an inspiration from Haruhi Suzumiya after forming his club room. ** According to his stage name, "Eazy-Michi" and his rapper outfit, he was also an inspiration from Eazy-E from N.W.A. * He might be the first Sprocket Rocket Entertainment characters to go through some of the multiple redesigns, along with Fireball Studios' Bonic of Bonic Adventures. Category:Characters Category:Males Hiroo no Yūkana Senshi Characters Category:Sprocket Rocket Entertainment Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime and Manga Characters